I ain't going to lose
by Japanophile
Summary: First Fanfic! :) Lucy is a tennis player and she's teaching Levy. Natsu and Gajeel are there and they get into a fight. Lucy and Natsu decide to play it out in a tennis match. This and this happens and before Lucy knows it, she's falling for him and he's falling for her
1. Chapter 1

Like hell I'm going to loose

Hi there! This is my very first Fanfic so go easy on me. I love Fairy tail :) Yes, I am a Japanophile, like my username, even though Im not Japanese I love anime, manga and everything else. Sorry in advance for my bad grammar and other shtuff. Tell me what I can do to improve im the reviews :).

This is based on something that happened to me with a few alternations, okay a LOT of alternations. A little boring in the beginning maybe, but plz it will get intereting... I hope. Sorry, it's not very Fairy tail plot related. ( I guess there's a little prince of tennis too. If you know absolutely nothing about tennis, except that you hit a ball with a stick, you might want to look up the rules and stuff)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. 3 Hiro Mashima!

I ran. My breathing was becoming shallow, my legs were going so fast, I thought they were going to trip themeselves and my muscles were screaming at me. Nonetheless, I kept going, like hell was I going to loose.

**A few hours ago **

_BRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! _

I groaned as I shut the alarm clock off. I forced myself to rip myself from the bed. I swear that bed is in love with me, it never let's me get up.

I wrapped my arms around myself, the morning was cold. I trudged to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

I went to my closet and selected my tennis outfit. After eating some breakfast, I grabbed my tennis bag and went out.

"LUUUUUUUCY!" My best friend Levy was waving to me.

I waved back and jogged to her. "You ready for your tennis lesson?"

"Yup teach me tons okay?"

"Okay, do you have everything."

"Racket, balls, water."

"Okay let's go to the courts.

When Levy and I got there, there was no one at the courts. I smiled, I didn't like to play with a lot of other people around me.

I dumped my bag in a corner. "Okay so first we should stretch."

I showed Levy some stretching techniques. We stretched for a few minutes and then we got our rackets.

I positioned Levy on the other side of the court. I went to the other side. I dug into my pocket and took out a tennis ball. I bounced it and hit it to her. "Just hit it"

Levy swung the racket with all her might.

"Good, now turn your hips, pivot your foot and grip your racket like this." I showed her how, it's like your shaking someone's hand.

I hit another ball. Levy followed my directions, but she missed.

"It's okay, let's try another one."

Suddenly I heard snickering from a different court. I turned towards the sound to see two guys about our age. "What's so funny?" I asked harshly.

Both of them started cracking up. Finally the pink haired one spoke. "She sucks." He pointed at Levi.

I looked at Levi, I could see tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Yeah, I never saw anyone miss a shot like that." The black haired one said.

"Oh, and you think you're better?" I shot back.

All of a sudden Levi was next to me. "C'mon Luce it's okay. Let's just continue with the lesson."

"I can teach you any day, but I can't whoops someone's sorry wronge ass all the time."

"Ooooh you going to do something about it?"

"Damn right I am. Let's play a game."

"Interesting."

That person and his friend switched over to our court.

"So what's the bet?" That pink haired punk asked, with a cocky smile like he knew he won already.

"The person has to say sorry, kneels and beg for forgivness." I said with a sneer.

"Okay, okay let's do something more. . . risky."

"Risky?"

"I like your racket, if I win give it to me."

I stiffened. My racket was my mother's she was a great tennis player, but died a few years ago. It was a blue and yellow racket, it was plain. I don't know why he wanted it. "Fine, but if I win. . . you have to personally say sorry to Levy, both of you. And you have to dye your pink hair. . . Blue."

"BLUE?!"

"Yes blue and don't forget the apology."

"Fine, let's just play. Your friend and mine can keep each other company."

I looked over at Levi and she nodded.

"Geehee." His friends said as he walked over to Levi.

I watched them go to a different court. I hoped she would be okay. People say that when I get mad, I do irrational things.

I looked at the pink haired menace. "Lucy Heartifilia." I stuck out my hand.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said shaking it.

"Up or down?" I asked.

"Down."

I spun my racket, it landed down.

"Tough luck." Natsu said grinning "I'm all fired up now."


	2. Chapter 2

Kanechewa people! Thanks for reading my first chapter and now reading my second. Let me know any improvments or suggestions in the reviews! :)

I do not own Fairy tail 3 Mashima

**Present (Lucy)**

Damn it! He was really good. I guess he wasn't all talk, he could walk too.

I kept my eyes on him and he threw the ball, arched his back and served it. I tensed, but before I knew it, the yellow ball whizzed past my ear and slammed up against the chain wall.

"Oi! If you don't focus, I'm going to win the bet!" He gave me a big toothy grin.

I took a big drink from my water bottle. "It's only 4-5! I'm not loosing yet!"

"One more game and I win! Heck one more point and I win!"

I wiped my ching and cursed. He was right. I got up and picked up my racket. Crap, my vision was blurry and my knees were wobbly.

I got into the ready position, anticipating his serve. He arched his back and snapped at the ball.

This time, I wasn't going to be fooled. Imediantly I took off after the ball, I swung my racket with all my might. I felt it connect. Natsu failed to hit it.

I hissed at my wrist, it was starting to sting. I tried the get back into ready position, but my feet kept on stumbling. Crap, not now.

"Oi! Luigi! Are you okay? If you're not paying attention, I'm just going to ace this!"

"It's LUCY"I whispered, not having the strength to yell.

I saw Natsu throw up the ball, but then my whole world went black.

**Natsu**

I was winning. I was crushing her, but she put up a pretty good fight. I was just about to deliver the finishing serve when she collapsed.

I dropped the ball and ran to her. "Oi! OI! Luigi! What's wronge?"

I looked around, but there was no one around, Levy and Gajeel must've gone home. I looked at my watch it was almost 8! Wow I didn't even realized the time.

I looked at Lucy, I guess there was no helping it. I spotted her bag and got it. I didn't have a bag so I put my racket in her bag. I slung it over my shoulder.

I picked lucy up and piggy backed her. This was going to be a long trip home. I sighed and started walking. Gosh she was heavy.

Finally! I was home. I fumbled with the lock, I sighed, expasperated. I lifted my knee and kicked the door open.

I carried Lucy to my room and dropped her on my bed, not caring if she woke up. I rubbed my sore shoulders.

Now where was I going to sleep? Sighing again I went to the closet and took out some blankets.

**Lucy**

I woke up in a really comfy bed. I got up and stretched. My that was the best sleep I've had in ages!

"I'm glad to see you looking so well."

I turned towards the voice, surprised to see Natsu. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"This is my house."

"Oh. . . what happened?"

"We were playing tennis, remember the bet? But all of a sudden you collapsed and I had to carry you all the way here."

"Oh thank you."

"For what?"

"Carrying me all the way to your house and taking care of me."

"Oh, well here's breakfast." He brought a tray and set it in front of me.

"YAY!" I clapped my hands like a kid.

"Calm down, it's just toast with jam, fruit and milk,. Eat then go."

"Okay, no need to be grumpy. Itidkimasssss" I dug in to my food.

**Natsu**

I left the room. I ran my fingers through my pink hair. Why did I tell her to leave? Whatever, the faster she gets out of my house, the faster I can go back to being a single dude. Having a girl in your bed is just too wierd.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Lucy was done eating. I took the tray from her and dumped it in the sink.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked as she was going out the door.

"Why?"

"Well what happens if you collapse again?"

"It's okay, it only happens once in a while. I'm fine."

"Okay, just please be careful."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at me. Suddenly realizing what I said. "I- I just don't want to have to pick you up and carry you again, you're really heavy."

Lucy's face scrunched up "Fine, I'll be fine anyway. I don't just collapse in the middle of streets!" She shoved her feet into her sneakers and slammed the door shut.

God that girl is just too much. I slapped my cheeks. OKAY! I'm going to just relax all day! Forget about that girl and the stupid bet and everything!

**Lucy**

Gosh what a jerk! It was nice of him to help me and all, but commenting on a girl's weight is just not cool! Kicking a girl who collapsed out of his house the nerve!

I trudged down the street. The morning was cold and I was still wearing my tennis clothes. I had no idea where I was, all the streets and houses looked the same. I looked for a sign, but there wasn't any.

"Are you lost miss?"

I turned around to see three guys. "Ah no, well sort of, which street is this?"

They circled around me. "Just tell us where you live and we'll help. I can't remember the name of the street, it's a new street."

"Nevermind, I can find my way by myself." These guys were starting to creep me out and my head was still a little fuzzy.

"Nonesense, C'mon." two of them grabbed my arms and started dragging me along. I tried to resist, but they were strong. "We'll show you a good time." One of the guys pushed me up against a wall and tugged at my clothes.

"Stop" I snapped and slapped his hand away.

"Oh fiesty are we? I like those kind of girls. You really are hot, especially in those clothes.

My face turned red as I tried to pull my skirt down and cover my chest at the same time.

"Dont be so stubborn, you'll like it." He purred in my ear. My body shivered with revulsion. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU PERVERT! LUCY KICK!"

His friends were surprised when I kicked him. "Why you little bitch!" He was purple with rage. I held up my arms, bracing myself

Before he could do anything, he fell to the floor, so did the other guys. I looked up startled to see Natsu. "God! Girls are such a handful! I said that I would walk you home right!" He started yelling.

I didn't care, I was just happy to see him. "Thank you so much Natsu." I crumbled to the floor and started crying.

"Oi are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

I shook my head. "I was really scared Natsu, they were going to hurt me."

**Natsu**

I didn't know what to do. Hesitantly, I patted her head. "C'mon I'll walk you home, what's your address?"

She told me her address. I helped her to her feet and slung her arm around my shoulder. Just my luck, she lived quite a few minutes away. I sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She had a cute house. I couldn't help but drool a bit when I saw it. Just think of the space, I bet she has a good bath tub. I wonder if she would be mad if I took a bath? I was sweaty.

"Oi Lucy, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Okay."

I set her down at her bed and went to the bathroom. I was right, it was amazing. White tiled floors and walls, a tub and booth. I look at the shelves and saw a bunch of bottles. An idea started forming in my head. I smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!~ You know how I said this was sort of based on something that happened to me with a lot of alternations? Yeah forget that. Hope you enjoy!~~

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 3 Hiro

**...**

**Lucy**

What was taking him so long? I had a glass of water and my headache was starting to go away.

I knocked on the door, becuase I wanted to take a shower too. "Hey Natsu, you almost done?"

"Yeah. No wonder girls smell funny, they use this nasty smelling shampoo."

I stiffened, he better not be using my special herb shampoo. "Natsu, don't you dare. . ."

"WOW it's green. The soaps are green too! This body lotion i purple!"

"NATSU! Those are expensive!" I sank down and leaned up against the white door. It was no use, Natsu's going to pay for all of those products!

**Natsu**

I felt great. Lucu had all these ointments and products. My skin and hair looked fantastic! I felt so gooooood. I wrapped myself in a fulffy white robe. And opened the door.

My eyes widened when I saw Lucy standing there. It looked like there was a black aura rising from her.

"Natsu. . . that's MY robe, you used MY shampoo, MY ointments and MY hair spray!"

"Yeah, about that, sorry. I just got excited. You can't just have bottles and bottles of products lying around and not expecting anyone to try them."

Her face scrunched up "Just scooch, I have to take a shower now."

She moved around my and cloed the door, locking it. A few minutes later, I heard a scream "NATSU YOU USED ALL OF THE HOT WATER!"

"oops."

**Lucy**

I am going to kill him. I barely know him, and yet he, made a ridiculous bet with me, carried me, saved me from perverts and used my products.

I sighed. I guess he wasn't all bad. I stepped out of the tub faster than I wanted to. It was his fault, the water was freezing cold.

I reached for my robe, but remembered that Natsu was wearing it. I wraped myself in a towel instead.

I opened up the door to see Natsu sitting at my desk like a good little boy. That made me a little happier, now how can I kick him out of my house in the niceist way possible?

I looked around him to see what he was doing. He was reading something. That was nice, he was reading. Wait. He was reading my book. MY BOOK!

"Lucy kick!"

"What was that for?"

I snatched my manuscript away. "Don't go reading anything in a person's house." I pointed at the door "If you don't mind, please get out. I need some alone time."

"Okay, hey, heres my number." He scribled something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Remember, we still have that bet. If I win, I get your racket. If you win I'll dye my hair blue."

"What about Levi's apology?"

"I already apologized, apparently her and Gajeel hooked up."

"Oh really?"

"Realy."

"That's nice to know." I smiled sweetly "Now get the fuck out."

**Natsu**

I rubbed my head. What was her problem? Well I don't blame her for kicking me out of her house. I kicked her out of my house, but she could've at least fed me. I put my hands in my pocket and started walking home.

Man I was hungry

...

Sorry it's sort of a short chapter. I'll upload as often as I can cause it's summer. Arigatou!~


	4. Chapter 4

Why hello there people!~ First I want to thank GoldenRoseTanya! *heart*. Sorry my plot may be cunfusing and stuff, but just bear with me. Enjoy!~

ME NO OWN ANYTHING

**Lucy**

Maybe I shouldv'e fed him? Whatever, I looked at my racket. I had to win, I don't want to give him my racket, but a bet was a bet.

I was getting worried though, he was really good. YOSHA! I was going to practice hard, I ain't going to lose!

I shohuldered my bag, but thought better of it and just took my racket and a few balls. There was a wall I could practice on around the corner.

I bounced the ball and hit it against the wall. Agin, again, every time I hit, I hit harder, stronger with more force. I was going to beat that Natsu and make his hair blue!

"Yeah, she's not very good though." I heard

I stopped hitting the ball and listened in, that voice sounded familiar. I looked around the corner to see Natsu talking with Gajeel. "She's the daughter of the great Layla Heartifilia, but she can't even win against me. I would've won that bet and gotten her racket if she hadn't fainted."

I knew eavesdropping was wronge, but talking about people behind thier backs was bad too. I leaned closer to listen better.

"There's no helping it, she's going to lose to me. She just sucks at tennis."

"But didn't she win 4 games?" Gajeel asked

"I let her win those, I didn't want to just crush her instantly."

"You were playing for a long time."

"She makes good practice against."

"Are you going to play tennis with her more?"

"We're going to play another game for the bet, but after that, no way am I going to play with a weakling."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my racket and marched over to him. "Weakling huh? Not good at tennis?"

Natsu looked up surprised at me "Lucy!"

"You just want my mother's racket!"

"Lucy, calm down."

"Fine! I have tennis elbow! So what!" I breathed heavily, he was making me so mad.

"You have tennis elbow?"Natsu asked quietly

I covered my mouth, shit, I told him."yeah and I keep playing tennis becuase I love it! My mom taught me. I'm going to successful like she was!"

"Forget it."

"huh?"

"You can't be as good as your mother, I'm better than you right now."

"We'll just see, there's a tennis court not too far from here, I can't wait to see you with blue hair!"

"And I can't wait to get your mother's racket." He had a tennis bag with him this time. "Sorry Gajeel, let's hang out some other time."

"Alright, have fun, go easy on bunny girl" Gajeel nodded at me. He put his hands in his pocket and started humming "Shoobedoo ba!"

I stared daggers at Natsu. Why was be being so nasty? He helped me so much, but now he was just being a really big meanie.

**Natsu**

It shocked me when I heard she had tennis elbow, but that didn't mean I was going easy on her.

"Don't go easy on me." Lucy hissed "Come at me with all you've got, or you're going to regret it."

I grinned "Up or down."

"Up."

I spun the racket and it landed down. "Tough luck."

"Just shut up and serve."

Ohh she was really mad. I walked to the other side of the court. I tossed the ball up, arched my back and hit it with all my might.

Lucy took off after the ball. She swung and hit it back to me. I rotated my hips and made connact with the ball. My eyes widened, the ball was really heavy, when did she become so strong? I guess I'll just have to hype up my game.

I swung my hips faster for more power and returned the ball back to her.

It hit her in the stomach. Crap I messed up. "Hey are you okay?"  
"Shut up! I'm okay, why do you care anyway?"

"Calm down, what are you so mad about anyway?"

"You insulted me. You insulted my tennis! I love tennis way more than you could."

I didn't understand that girl. I just shrugged and served another ball.

We kept rallying for a long time. She won a game, I won a game.

I stumbled and hit a lob. I cursed at my mistake.

**Lucy**

Yes, he hit a lob. I took my chance, I jumped up, planning to smash it. I swung my racket over my shoulder and brought it down on the fuzzy yellow ball.

My palms were sweaty, the racket slipped from my grip and fell to the ground, smashing into pieces. I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

Haha suckers youll have to wait gomen goldenrosetanya but hahahahah to the others petroleum jelly!~ jk I'll update before tonight. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello EVERYBODY! I'm keeping my promise and updating my story before night. Thank you to those people that liked my story and followed it :) Without further ado here you go enjoy!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING, I own my computer and brain, but that's all. I also own my bacon.

. . .

**Natsu**

I looked at Lucy stunned. A few moments ago she was going to smash the ball, but now she was lying on the ground crying, her racket in splinters.

"i are you okay?" I jogged over to her and put my hand on her back.

"Looks like no one wins."

"What? I don't care about the bet, are you okay?"

"Physically yes, but mentally no."

She picked herself up and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

I didn't do anything, I didn't help her. I looked around to see people staring. I ignored them and packed my stuff up. I was about to leave the court when I looked back at the shattered racket.

I couldn't just leave it there. I sighed and put my bag back down. I got on my knees and started picking up the wood shards. This was going to take a long time.

**Lucy**

When I got home I changed into a big baggy shirt. I didn't bother to put on pants. I got some neopolitan icecream from the fridge and grabbed my big spoon. I sat on my bed and ate. It made me feel a little better, but I still wasn't over my shock of breaking my mother's racket.

I took such good care of that racket. I was careful not to let it touch the floor. I replaced the grip ever so often and I tightened the strings.

I abandoned my icecream and curled up into a ball. I'm so sorry Mama. Maybe I shohuld give up on tennis, no way I coulc've gotten very far with my ennis elbow. Natsu thinks I suck. Theres no point in continuing.

All of asudden I heard the door bell ring. I didn't care and just kept sitting, but he kept on ring and ring. Eventually I was so pissed that I opened the door with a slam. "What do you want?"

"Hey Lucy." It was Natsu.

I scrunched up my face and slammed the door shut.

"Lucy wait! I'm sorry."

I opened the door again "You have no reason to be sorry, you didn't break my racket."

"But I insult your tennis. I'm sorry." He took something from his back and gave it to me.

I looked at it and realized it was my broken racket. "How?"

"I picked up the pieces and super glued them together."

"But I can't play with this."

"That's why I thought we should leave the past behind and start a new." He took something out and handed it to me.

It was a new racket. It was pink and white, it matched my tennis outfit. I was speechless "Natsu, thank you."

"Eh? I can't hear you."

I looked at his face and yelped. I only saw it now, Natsu's hair was blue. "What's wronge with your hair?"

"You don't like it? I figured you won the bet."

I couldn't help but laugh, he actually dyed his hair. "Thank you Natsu" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me back "You're my nakama afterall. Now could you please put on some pants?"

I looked down and realized I was only wearing a baggy shirt.

Natsu laughed like it was the most hilarious thing ever "Oh and Lucy can you meet me at the tennis courts around 2?"

"Why?"

"Just come, and bring your stuff too."

"Okay fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to put some pants on."

I closed the door on his laughing face. I leaned up against the door and slid down so I was sitting. I looked at the two rackets and smiled. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he's really sweet.

**Natsu**

Whew I pulled it off. My palms were sweating and it was hot. I'm glad I got to see Lucy's smile again.

I was wronge, she wasn't a weakling, but she still has a long way to go.

I grinned and skipped down the street.

**Lucy**

I woke up. It was 8, I had time to do what I wanted to do. I took a quick shower and then took off to my destination.

I reached the hair salon and went in.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" the lady said

"Hello, I would like to dye my hair."

"What color?"

"..." (It'll say later, it's a surprise)

I left the salon, it was 10 I had to get my stuff and get to the courts.

**Natsu**

Gosh, she was late. I tapped my feet impatiently. I heard the door open with a squeak "Finally, you kept me waiting for so long-"

Lucy's hair was pink! It was the color of my hair before it was blue.

She turned red "Do you like it?"

"Wow, my color looks good on you."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I'm going to be your coach."

"Coach?"

"You want to be successful like your mom right? Then you'll have to win the all time tennis nationals."

"All time tennis nationals? Are you sure? You said I sucked. Does this mean you think I'm good?"

"I never said that I think you're good, but you don't suck. But then again you could never beat me."

She scrunched her face in that cute pout.

I walked onto the court, "Come here."

I walked hesitantly with my racket in hand.

I stepped behind her and held her arm. "When you swing a forehand, a way to do it so that you dont' hurt your wrists is to grip it like this and swing it in a dip and up." I guided her arm as she swung slowley. My heart beat quickened when I pressed against her back. Her hair smelled really good, like strawberries, not like those nasty stuff.

**Lucy**

My face turned a little red. Natsu was leaning against me so that he could guide my arms in the stroke. I could feel his chest against my back. I could feel the quick beat of his heart.

"If you want a stronger return, turn your hips faster and sharper." He placed his hands on my hips and rotated them. I blushed a little. He was gentle.

"Okay now, let's see how you do." He stepped away and took out a romote. He grinned and pressed the really big red button in the middle.

All of a sudden a tennis ball came out from nowhere. I surprised for a moment, but not very long. I took a swing at it, following Natsu's directions. I was shocked at how easy it felt. They kept coming and I kept swinging. Natsu's a good coach.

I felt my face turn red, I was falling for him

Sorry to end it there. I have a spliting headache and this is as far as I go. I got the pants idea from LaynaPanda, she or he is very good. She/He writes unique stories, you guys should check her out. I won't be uploading for a few days cause I'm going to Oregon. Please leave more reviews, I really like reading them, but there's only one :0


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people!~ :) I got back from Oregon it was a one day trip, but I'm going to the rocky mountains and won't be back until Saturday so just please wait, but I upload multiple chapters a day. And here you go!

**Lucy**

Now everyday I practiced tennis with Natsu. I progressing slowley. He signed me up for the all time tennis nationals, without my permission of course. The nationals was in a few days and I was getting a little nervous.

The next day I recieved a letter containing the people I was going up against:

Levy Mcgarden

Erza Scarlet

Bickslow ? (no last name)

Gray Fullbuster

Levy? I was shocked. I can't believe Laey's entering too. She must've gotten really good. I went to Natsu's house and showed him the letter.

"Levy, Erza, Bickslow and Gray huh?" He said

"Yeah, I know Levy, but I have no clue about the other three"

"Gray Fullbuster doesn't ring a bell to you?"

"Should it?"

"Fullbuster was the last name of ther person you beat your mother in a tennis match, the last one to play her too. Shame she ended her career with a loss."

My eyes widened. Fullbuster, now that I thought about it, it did sound familiar. "Then I guess I'll have to beat the crap out of him."

"Good girl, now I have no clue about Levy, but Erza is a power house. Don't hit a lob to her or she'll smash you down. Bickslow is some sort of hypnotist, don't look straight into his eyes or you'll lose."

I gulped, this wasn't going to be easy beating them. "Well then what are we doing here? C'mon on let's go practice! I'm never going to beat them like this."

"Let's go them, fire up!"

I regret saying that to Natsu. He put me through hell. He pressed that little button so fast, he broke the machiene.

"Oh well, that's the third one that broke, I guess I'll have to step in now." He took his jacket off, grabbed his racket and walked onto the court.

I was secretly relieved, Natsu shohuold be a lot easier to handle than that stupid machiene that fires 5 rounds per second.

I take that back. Natsu was worse. He fires tennis ball 20 per second. That night I came home burised and battered. I was so tired I didn't even take a shower. I just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. The nationals were tomorrow.

I woke up early to take a shower, because I was sticky. I ate some breakfast and stretched, trying to take the tension out from my shoulders. When I was finished, I gathered my tennis things and went to Natsu's house. When I got there, there was a note taped on the door: _Sorry, Lucy I'll meet you at the nationals go first I'll be there before your first match._

Really?! He's the one that wanted me to go to his house early. Ugh My shoulders, arms and legs ached bad. I looked at my watch, I still I time.

I got back in my car and drove to the spa.

I sighed as the woman massaged me, her fingers were like magic. After the massage, I headed towards the bath.

"Oh my god, did you see him?" A girl said, talking to her friend

"Who?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

I stopped walking and listened a closer.

"He's a really hot tennis player, especially against girls. The girls get distracted by him and lose."

I stopped listening and resumed my walk to the bath. Using his body to distract his opponen so that he could win? I wasn't worried about it, he couldn't be that good looking. I reached the outdoor bath, I stripped and went in.

I noticed a sign, the bath was a mixed bath! I looked around, seeing no one I resumed by bath.

I sighed, it felt so good. I was totally relaxed.

"Ha girls are so stupid, getting swooned my me."

I kept still, was there someone here? It sounded like a guy. I wanted to get out before he saw me, but my curiosity got the best of me. I looked around the corner and saw a black haired guy. I let a small gasp escape from my lips, he was gorgeous.

I quickly looked away. I got out of the tub and dressed myself. The nationals were going to start in a few hours.

I left the room and walked to the lobby to pay. "Thank you Mr. Fullbuster." I heard. The guy was in front of my, when he turned around, I bit my lips from letting my gasp escape. It was that gorgeous guy I saw in the mixed bath.

Maybe it was going to be difficult after all. "Miss? Miss?" The receptionist alled as I kept staring after Fullbuster.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm ending it there. You'll just have to wait until Saturday or later. Who knows? I might get some inspiration from when I go to the rocky mountains. I'm planning on writing an Assassination Classroom fanfic for all you assassination calssroom fans. If you do not know about assassination classroom. . . DROP EVERYTHING AND READ THE MANGA! It's not an anime unfortunetly, but it will be soon. PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'M BACK! Apparently there is wifi up in the rocky mountains which is messed up, but I don't have a laptop and if you can write fanfic with your phone. I dropped my phone in the toilet at the hotel :) I'm so smart.

Well without further ado here you go! I'm going to try and do the nationals in a one shot.

**Lucy**

My palms were getting sweaty, I quickly dried them on my pants. Ugh my clothes felt tight and hot. Only a few minutes and I have to go up against Levy. I wonder how she got good enough to enter.

"Lucy?"

I looked up to see Natsu holding a tennis dress. It was white on top and faded into pink. It complemented my hair nicely

"What's that?" I asked

"I noticed your tennis outfit was getting small, so I got this for you... do you like it?"

I smiled "Yes! I love it, it's so cute." I took it and went behind the screen thingy to change.

I came out. "wow" Natsu breathed, you look great.

I went to the mirror and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

"Ready? It's time to go out now." Natsu said.

I took a big breath and let it out in a phoooooooo. I slapped my cheeks, I was going to win this nationalships.

I made sure that my laced were tight, I grabbed my racket and walked out onto the field. There were a lot of cheers, but a lot of boo's. A lot of people liked Layla heartfilia, but there were also a lot of haters.

Levy came out and the crowd cheered out of courtesy, probably because Levy was a new player.

"Good luck Levy." I called

"Thanks Lu chan no hard feelings right?"

I smiled, Levy was adorable. She was wearing an orange shirt and blue skirt.

We spun the racket and took our places. It was my turn to serve, unfortunetly the sun was facing me and I had to squint.

I tossed the ball up and hit it. Levy ran towards it and hit it back. I was slightly surprised by the powewr behind the ball as I hit it up against my racket.

"distance over time equals speed. If the ball travels in a curve 8 feet high, then. . ." Levy started saying.

"What?" I said hitting the ball back, my concentration wavering slightly.

Levy kept on spouting out mathematical equations, but every time she said one she hit my shots accurately, every time the ball was harder to hit.

This was bad, since when did she become this good?

The score was 3-5 one more game and Levy would win. All of sudden an idea formed in my head. I knew that Levy can't really think if another person is spouting the same nonesense.

Before I hit the ball I said "If the projectory of the ball is. . ."

This time Levy had trouble hitting the ball and she didn't get a chance to say anything. If she was going to use mathematical equations and probability to win against me, then I am going to use the same things to mess her up.

It wasn't long until I won the match. Levy and I shook hands. "Wow Lu chan you're really good."

"Thanks, you've gotten very good Levy, who taught you?"

She blushed. "Gajeel helped me."

I laughed, she was so cute.

I went back to Natsu who was sitting in a special bench for the coaches. I realized Gajeel was sitting in the bench for Levy.

Natsu handed me a towel and water bottle. I wiped my face annd took a big drink.

"Okay next up is Erza, you cant win against her against power so you'll have to be creative, good luck."

I was a little scared to go up against Erze, I've seen some of her matches and she can be...

I went back out into the court and Erza came out through the other times.

She was really pretty. Her scarlet hair was tied back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a red top and black bottom.

"Oh so you're Lucy heartifila, daughter of Lyala heartfilia? Come."

She tossed the ball up and hit it with alarming speed.

I didn't even have time to move or even breath. The ball smashed up against the chain wall. I looked back, there was a hole through the wall. Damn.

I steadied my breath, this was going to be a toughy.

Erza got another ball and tossed it up. This time I read her movements to find out where the ball was going to land. I ran after it. I got there in time, but barely hit it back. The sheer power alone snapped my wrist back painfully and my racket almost flew from my hand.

I knew what to do now. I wasn't sure if Erza could read people's movements well, but it was worth a try.

When she served the ball, I twisted my hips. I moved my body like a snake and snapped at the ball. The ball traveled straight, but at the last moment it twisted and swerved away from Erza

She was shocked, but regained here posture. I kept on hitting the same swervy shot, but eventually Erza got the hang of it and could hit it back.

I changed the course of the ball from time to time. Sometimes I did flashy moves like a hand stand or jumping up into the air.

I won the game, but my energy was depleted. I dragged myself over to the bench where natsu was handing me another towel and water bottle. I drank the whole water bottle in one shot.

I looked over to Erza's bench. Jellal was her coach. I wasn't surprised rumor was that they were dating.

I plopped down on the bench next to Natsu. "You did great, time for Bickslow, Lucy! Get up."

I groaned and stepped back onto the court. Bickslow steopped into the other courts, it was his turn to serve. I looked at him closely from the other side of the court. He had dark blue hair, and he was wearing a dark blue and black outfit, but was his eyes closed?

That was wierd. I tossed the ball up and was about to hit it, but Bickslow opened his eyes. Instantly my body went rigid and the ball fell down to the ground. I stared at his eyes, they were blue and green and it looked like they were swirling around.

All of a sudden ice cold water fell on me. I snapped out of the trance. Natsu was holding a bucket. "Snap out of it! Don't stare into his eyes!"

I shook my head. Phooooooooo. I let out a big breath. I had a crazy idea. I looked around and coincidentally I found a clothspin. I pinched my nose so I couldn't smell. I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my eyes.

"What are you doing cosplay girl?" Bickslow asked sticking his tongue out.

"Just wait and see, I'm going to kick your butt."

I'm not as smart as Levy, but I knew that if I closed off some senses, my others senses would be sharper. Since I couldn't get rid of taste and feel I had to take away sight and smell. But I can't look at Bickslow so it wasn't a problem. I just had to rely on sound.

I threw the ball up and hit it. I must've hit it in because i heard it come back. I headed towards the sound and took a swing. Miraculously I hit it. (Yeah I feel like skipping the details). Eventually I won.

Finally I was going up against Gray. I stepped onto the court. If I won this, I would win the nationalships and I would avenge my moma.

And I'm going to stop there. Its hot and sticky. I'll write it tomorrow or some day. . . I might not update as much because I'm going to play tennis like 3 times a day, but I'm done with road trips. I'm writing 3 fanfics at once okay? And updating almost everyday. Give me a break. I was really sick this morning so I updated this chapter later than expected. :) look forward for more!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there peeps! Heres the match you've all been waiting for Lucy against Gray! I sort of blasted through the other four people because they weren't really important so then here you go!

**Lucy**

It was my turn to serve it was ties 3-3 if I could just win two more games in a row I would win everything. I didn't go for anything fancy, I just served a simple serve.

Gray didn't do anything fancy either he just hit with a simple return, but then he ended up doing something unexpected. He took off his shirt and pants with alarming speed.

I was so shocked I missed the ball completely. I could hear a few cheers from the girls watching. I tried my best to not look at him and served another ball. He was getting on my nerves. I wish he would put some clothes on at least some pants.

**Natsu**

I gritted my teeth, this Gray guy was good and taking his clothes off distracted his oppontent. Lucy wasn't looking too good. Damn it couldn't those girls shut up?

I looked over at Gray's coach's bench. I couldn't say I was surprised when I saw Loke Celestial sitting. Gray and Loke were good friends.

"Lucy is a fine girl." I heard him say

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me "What?"

"She has a good body, pretty face and determination."

"I don't appreciate you checking out Lucy."

"Oh I'm sorry are you her coach?"

I nodded.

"Well you shouldn't really care, that is unless you like her, or even love?" He leaned back on the bench, making it obvious that the conversation was over.

I didn't not like him, but I didn't like him either. But is it true? Do I like Lucy or even love her?

**Lucy**

It wasn't a good ending. I was too distracted, from the girls screaming and him, I lost the match. Gray placed first, I placed second and Levy placed third.

I was happy for Levy and he was happy for me, but I was disappointed in myself for losing.

I went to the dressing rooms to change clothes and get ready to go home. I opened the door to leave when Gray all of a sudden appeared in front of me.

The look on his face said _shit_. He was sweating and it seemed like he was running from something. I was about to open my mouth and say something when he grabbed my hand, dragged me back into the room and closed the door.

I was going to protest when he clamped a hand over my mouth and pressed up against the wall, holding me close.

What was this? I felt my heart beat rapdily. God please! Put on some clothes.

Finally he released me. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Ah sorry, some new reporters wanted to interview me, something about beating Layla Heartfilia's daughter."

Now I just couldn't let that go now, could I? I lunged at him knocking us to the floor. I laid on top of him and beat my fists against his chest. It probably didn't hurt. "You have no right to say my mother's name. It was your mother'sf fault that she retired with a lose. After that she die in an accident and I was left alone! I though beating you would make it better, but I lost! It wasn't even fair you distracted me by taking your clothes off. I could do that too!" I just started spouting nonesense and Gray just laid ther listening to it all.

"So you would take your clothes off for me?"

I looked at him unbelievably LUCY KICK I kicked him even though we were on the ground.

"Haha I was kidding, I'm sorry about your mother she has my condolences, but that's the past right? As children of our parent it's our job to keep moving forward." He got up and helped me get up.

"Meet me at the coffee ship tomorrow at 11 am." He said with a grin and then he took off.

I wasn't sure what just happened. I thought about what Gray said. Maybe he was right. I placed my hand over my heart. When Gray was holding me, my heart beated so fast...

And yeah going to end it there. Sorry the nationals wasn't very exciting, but yeah. LOVE TRIANGLE! Lucy, Natsu and Gray :) I've been feeling pretty lazy lately but i'll try to keep writing. Leave a review please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. So I have a friends and she has been giving ideas and tips on this fanfic because she only likes to read the fairy tails ones. I can't really say her name cause that would be really stupid of me and she doesn't have a pen name. **

**So anyway shout out to my friends whos name I can't say. She gave me the idea for Levy to use data tennis and several other ones.**

**Btw there may be some cussing, afterall this fanfic is rated T, and such is the nature of my writing.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Lucy**

I woke up early that morning. I started at my cloack 8:47. I sighed and sat back on my bed. I couldn't go back to sleep. What should I do? Should I do what Gray asked and meet him at the coffee shop? I had nothing else to do today.

9:01 God, this was getting ridiculous. I hated Gray. Gray and his deep eyes and soft looking black hair and his . . . I slapped myself before I could even start to think about his body. It sent shivers down my back 9:32. I finally got off my bed, why not? I was curious why he wanted to meet me.

I went to my waredrobe and picked out a pink tanktop and a green skirt with a brown belt. I decided to keep my hair down today. 9:44 I put on my pink high heels, locked the door and set out.

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. I walked along the edge of the river. "Hey Lucy be careful!" One of the men in a boat yelled out at me "I know" I called back

The cute little coffee shop around the block of my house. Not exactly a starbucks, but it was the most popular place for couples. I couldn't help but turn a little red when I sat at a table outside.

A cute waitress in a frilly pink uniform came to take my order.

"Mocha cappucino, please." I said

She scribbled down a note and went off to get my drink. I looked at my watch 10:05 he's late. The girl came back with my cappucino. I took a sip, it was good.

10:35 God Dammit! He's really late. I tossed my cup in the trash. I thought about ordering another when Gray came running.

"Well about time! Don't you know it's bad manners to keep a girl waiting when she actually gets here on time?" I scolded

Instead of stopping to apologize he grabbed my hand and started dragging me along the pavemnet. I tried to ask What the hell are you doing? And what are we running from? When I saw what was behind us: A mob of girls holding gray posters and I Love Gray sama signs.

Puh leez! I said in my head

I allowed Gray to drag me arouund for a few mintues until he ducked into an alley way. He put his hand over my mouth and pressed his back against the wall as the mob of girls passed.

I ripped his awefully cold hand away from my mouth. "What's your problem?" I demanded.

He held his hands up in defence "Sorry."

I crossed my arms and huffed "Why did you want to see me today anyways?"

"What do you mean? I asked you on a date." He looked dumbfounded.

"What? A d- date?"

"Yeah isn't that what a guy is suppose to do when he likes a girl?"

"You like me?"

"Sure why not? Let's go."

"Go where?" I looked at him suspiciously

"To the movies and then maybe the mall."

"Movie?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking a horror movie."

"What? Horror? Wait—" Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and dragged me away again. I couldn't stand horror movies.

But before I knew it, Gray and I were sitting in a dark theater waiting for the movie to start. I started to panic. Without knowing I clutched onto Gray's arm.

He turned to me and smirked "Scared?"

I turned red "Absolutely not."

I sat back and crossed my arms and closed my eyes as the movie started.

It was horrible. I was scared out of my wits, so scared I couldn't scream. I didn't notice when I clutched Gray's arm again. I was shaking and buried my face in his clothes.

"Lucy, oi Lucy. It's over, you can let go of me now." Gray said

I opened my eyes cautiously. The movie theater was empty except for us. I stood up quickly. "Really? I didn't even notice. I wasn't scared at all."

He stood up and smirked. "So where do you want to go now? There's a little store close by."

"Okay." I guess Gray wasn't so bad.

**Natsu**

Where's Lucy? Dang I'm bored. I bit on a pocky.

**Gray**

This date went on smoother than expected. I smiled as Lucy looked through the necklaces .

One necklace caught my eyes. It was a long necklace that would go past her breasts, it was a cross with beads. I grabbed it and went over to Lucy. I slipped the necklace over her head.

"Looks good." I stepped back and looked over the outfit. "We'll take it." I took it back and ran to the register before she could protest. $24.99 a little pricey, but worth it.

"Thank you."

**I'm going to end it there. I'm not really in the mood to write, but I thought that I owe you guys an update. There was some fluff in this chapter. Sigh, I'm just not in the zone. **


End file.
